


Fight For You [Levi x Reader]

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Backup for DA~~<br/>This is my first fic for Levi, and hopefully i did okay ^.^</p>
<p>Comments and feedback are appreciated~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fight For You [Levi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Backup for DA~~  
> This is my first fic for Levi, and hopefully i did okay ^.^
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated~~

> A/N: Let’s assume the enlistment age for the military is in their late teens, okay? Okay. 

She always knew what they had was love.

 

Born into the family of a wealthy merchant, she was brought up to be a lady of status. [Full Name] was taught to be a young lady with good manners and etiquette, a girl who listened to her parents obediently and held herself with dignity.

Her family was well respected within Wall Sina, and she lived a sheltered life, rarely leaving the house without someone with her. As an introverted individual, she’d rather spend her days reading, rather than attending galas and events her parents frequented. 

She loved her family. She truly did. She knew they just wanted her to be safe and happy. But she just wasn’t content with her life.

 

But the problem was, she didn’t know what was missing in her life.

~~~~~

She was still in her teens when she first met him.

 

While her parents were attending a ball, she sneaked out of the house, wanting to get out of the house. But somehow, she ended up in the bad part of town, near the Underground, where apparently all sorts of criminals lived.

It was obvious she didn’t belong there. From the way she dressed, to the way she walked, all of her stood out like a sore thumb as she tried to ignore the piercing stares of everyone she walked past. 

She tried to hide her growing panic when she walked past a bar, where men gawked at her openly, shouting out obscenely suggestive comments in her direction. 

Noticing a man following her, she quickened her pace. Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough and he pulled her into an alleyway, holding her against the wall. She could smell the stench of alcohol coming from him as she struggled against him, as he ripped off a sleeve of her dress and violated her neck. Tears welled up in her eyes as she begged him to stop.

 

“Oi. Get your filthy fucking hands off her.” Those were the first words she heard coming from _him._

At any other time, [Name] would have been alarmed by the crudeness of his words, but at that moment, those words were music to her ears. 

The drunkard was ripped off of her, and thrown to the floor. Her savior started beating the drunkard up, showing no mercy as he delivered hard kicks with seemingly no effort at all. She tried to ignore her gnawing conscience but she couldn’t watch someone being beaten to death. 

“Sir, please stop. You’re going to kill him.” She said as she tugged at his sleeve. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she got a good look at his chiseled face. He stared at her intently for a moment with stormy grey eyes before turning his attention back to the groaning man on the ground.

“Don’t you dare lay your fucking hands on another lady again. Leave.” He commanded, and the drunkard immediately fled, stumbling on his feet in desperation to escape.

“Thank you for saving me, Mister. My name is [name].” 

“Tch. Stop calling me all that. I’m Levi.” 

“Thank you Levi…” She muttered, looking down towards her feet, not used to people regarding her in such a cold manner.

 

He didn’t know why, but he was intrigued by the girl before him. It could have been because of her beauty, but Levi had never been one to judge people based on appearances. No, it was her personality that drew him in. Normally, people living above were stuck up and looked down on everyone else, but she exuded an air of kindness and innocence. 

His eyes softened just a fraction as he removed his jacket and tossed it to her. “Put that on. I’ll take you home.” 

A smile graced her face as she put on his jacket, and followed him when he started walking. She knew better than to trust random strangers, particularly those from the Underground, but she felt as if she could trust this man who was, as she just noticed, surprisingly short. 

Levi said nothing as he walked her back to her house, speaking only when he asked for her address. 

When they reached the gates of her house, she asked him shyly, “Will I see you again?”

Looking down at her emotionlessly, she started to dread his response. But that dreaded feeling in her chest turned into something warm and fuzzy when his lips turned into a small smile as he said, “Perhaps.”

~~~~~

He couldn’t forget about her, and thought about her everyday. And he cursed himself whenever he found himself on her street, looking up into her room. A couple of times, she caught him walking past her house, glancing up into her room, but after a moment of eye contact, he would just nod and walk away.

It had been only a week after the incident in town, when she decided she was indeed, infatuated with the raven-haired man. The next time she saw him outside her house, she opened the window, and motioned for him to come over.

Retreating back into her room, she hoped he wouldn’t see her as a desperate little girl. 

“Hey brat, don’t you know you shouldn’t be inviting men into your room, especially this late at night?” Levi commented as he brushed off a few twigs on his shirt that got stuck as he climbed up a tree to get into her room.

“You’re not a bad person Levi. I can tell you wouldn’t hurt me.” She smiled gently at him. “Besides, I wanted to return you your jacket.”

Her smile faded away when he stalked towards her, backing her up against the wall, trapping her between his arms. His face was inches away from her when he whispered lowly, “What makes you so sure I wouldn’t?” 

Forcing herself to stare right into his icy grey eyes, she swallowed and said, “You’re my savior.”

She could see a flicker of shock on his face before his stoic mask returned. Sighing deeply, he brushed away a [h/c] lock from her face. “You’re too innocent for your own sake, [Name]…”

Smirking at her blushing face, he stepped back from her, grabbing her jacket from her hands and made his way to the window. 

Before he left, he said over his shoulder, “Don’t you ever invite any random man into your room again, understand?”

Seeing her nod with a dejected look on her face, he added before he jumped onto the tree. “I’ll be back, Princess.”

~~~~~

Throughout the next few months, Levi sneaked into her room nearly every night to see her. She was breaking through all the walls that he had built around himself, worming into the depths of his heart. They spent night after night, getting to know each other.

On those days that her parents were out, he would sneaked her out of the house, bringing her to places she had never seen before, even taking her to his home in the Underground, which required much persuasion on her part. But she knew that with Levi around, she would always be safe.

He also introduced her to his best friends, Farlan and Isabel. [Name] did have a lovable personality, so it was no surprise that his two friends liked her a lot too. 

Levi almost regretted introducing them. Almost. Isabel would constantly be chattering with her, and Farlan joking around with her, annoying him with their loud conversations and laughter.

But yet, it was in those moments that he found himself content, as he looked over to the smiling faces of his ‘little sis’, his most trusted friend, and a girl he was falling for. 

 

However, good times never lasted long. Particularly when you were part of the Underground… and possessed 3DMGs illegally.

She was awakened by the rough shaking of Levi in the wee hours of the morning. That night, he hadn’t come for her, but she didn’t think too much of it, since sometimes he did have things to take care of. But this time, it was different.

“Levi?” She called out groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“[Name]… I’m leaving.” 

“What?!” That certainly woke her up, as she shot up the bed.

“I’m joining the Survey Corps. But I’ll be back before you know it. I just have some things to settle with them.” 

A few tears rolled down her face as she hugged him, “You promise?” 

“Yes, I promise I’ll come back to you.”

~~~~~

[Name] had never felt so lonely before. She never knew that these people would make such a big impact on her life, and found herself missing them. Isabel, with all her spunk and laughter; Farlan, who always told her fascinating stories; and… Levi. The man whom she came to love with all her heart. Every day that Levi was gone, she thought about him, praying that he would be safe.

The day when his letter came broke her. She sobbed for hours, reading the words penned out in a neat script again and again; as if the content of the letter could change the more she read it. 

 

_ [Name],  
      I don’t know how to break it to you, but Isabel and Farlan are dead. They died while we were on an expedition outside the Walls.  _

_       I wasn’t able to save them… Farlan died right before my eyes, and Isabel… By the time I got there it was too late. The Titans killed them, but I was the one who made a decision leading to their demise. Maybe if I had stayed with them throughout the expedition, they would still be here with me, pestering me to include a greeting to you in this letter; or maybe I would have died right there with them. But I can’t undo my actions, now can I?  _

_       That’s why I have decided to stay in the Survey Corps. I already lost Isabel and Farlan. I can’t lose you too. I’m going to do my damn best to eliminate those scums from the face of the Earth to keep you safe.  _

_       I know I made you a promise, but I’m sorry. I don’t think I can keep to it, at least not until all the Titans are gone. So I want you to move on with your life. Take over your parent’s business, find a man, get married and start a family. Whatever. Just carry on with your life, and don’t wait for me anymore. _

_       It’s extremely selfish for me to say this, but I am a selfish man. Know this, [Name]. I love you. I fucking love you. Whenever I’m outside the Walls, I fight for you.  _

_ Goodbye, [Name].  _

_ Levi _

 

The next few days were hell for her. She was trying to come to terms with the death of two of her only friends and how Levi wasn’t coming back. She became a shell of the person she used to be, only leaving her bed to eat or go to the bathroom. All she could think about is how she lost everything. Her friends, her lover…

Then came her resolve. Lying in bed all day gave her time to think, and she could never see herself with a future without Levi, much less start a family with another man. What was he even thinking? 

Writing a note to her parents, telling them she loved them, she packed some clothes, money and provisions in a bag and left home to join the military.

~~~~~

Three years.

[Name] spent three years training to be a soldier. It was hard for her to get used to the lifestyle, but she did it. And after three long years training diligently in the military, she graduated within the top 50 and joined the Survey Corps. She had come a long way, turning from a weak girl, into a strong woman who could hold her own in a fight. 

 

Within those three years, Levi quickly rose through the ranks, from being a squad leader, to Lance Corporal of the Survey Corps. 

Levi was leaning against the wall, scoffing at the excitement of the new batch of soldiers as they were being given their new uniform.

He was trying to ignore Hanji, who started talking about one of her recent experiments, when he heard _her_ voice. 

_’Impossible…’_ He thought as his head snapped up, eyes scanning the group of soldiers. His eyes locked onto a girl with her [h/c] hair in a high ponytail, chatting to her friends, with her back facing him.

True enough, it was her. After all, he would never be able to forget her melodious voice, and he would recognize her figure anywhere. 

A small part of him, deeply concealed within his impassive façade, was elated to see her again, and longed to kiss her senseless and hold her in his arms. But at the same time, all he could feel was anger. Why was she here? Didn’t she know that she could die in the Survey Corps?

Feeling an intense glare piercing through her, she turned around, and her [e/c] eyes met with menacing grey hues. She started walking towards him, when he stood straight and walked away from her into the building. 

She followed him inside, trailing after him down the hallways into a room. His office.  
He sat down on his desk, eyeing her carefully, but not saying a word. 

 

After years of not seeing each other, she thought that their reunion would be filled with hugs and kisses, and not with her standing awkwardly by the door, glancing around his office, and into his conjoined bedroom.

“You’re still such a clean freak, huh?” She said, trying to lighten the tension, and chuckled uneasily under the scrutiny of his watch.

“What are you doing here?” He asked harshly.

Saluting him with her fist over her heart, she said, “I’m here to do my part for humanity, Sir!” 

Groaning in frustration, he barked out, “Cut the crap, [Name]. You know what I mean. Why are you really here? Didn’t you read my fucking letter?”

Blunt as always… Choosing her words carefully, she said softly, “I know, Levi. But I just don’t see a purpose in living a life without you in it.”

He stood up and he shortened the distance within them, standing directly in front of her. “And what makes you think I would want you here?”

She flinched at his words, her eyes glistening with tears, as she averted eye contact, unable to find anything to say.

He mentally cursed himself for hurting her with the way he conveyed his words, sighing out, “Which part of _‘I can’t lose you’_ do you not understand? Did you think I meant for you to join the military when I said to move on? On top of that you decided to join the Survey Corps? Don’t you know that you could die on an expedition? Did that not go through your head when you went your merry way and joined the fucking military?”

“I-I’m sorry Levi. I j-just wanted to be with you. I want to be by your side, fighting together until the very end.” By this point, tears were pouring down her face and her body shook with sobs.

Levi wanted to stay angry with her. He wanted to scream at her and send her home, but he couldn’t. What’s done cannot be undone, and he didn’t have it in him to remained mad at the girl. Especially not when she was crying. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her into his arms and held her against her chest. 

“Stop crying… I just… don’t want you to get hurt out there.” He murmured as he kissed her gently on the hair. 

Pressing her face further into his chest, she let the sound of his heartbeat calm her down. Regaining her composure, she pulled away slightly so she could look up at his face. 

“I love you, Levi. So fucking much.” She whispered, peering into those grey eyes she missed so dearly.

Wiping the wetness of her face, he commented lightly, “Since when do you curse princess? I like it.” 

Levi let out a gentle laugh as she pouted lightly, and kissed on her forehead. Giving her a rare, genuine smile, he told her, "I fucking love you too, princess."


End file.
